Meetings of a Siren and a Thief
by Ashira Jaganshi
Summary: Ten year old Hiei meets someone new. He and his new friend, who happens to be a siren, form a relationship, that is just the start of their adventures together. Please read and review! It's not that bad of a story... the summary just sux
1. To the Hideout!

Ashira looked up at her father for reassurance as they walked slowly through the dark Makai forest towards the hideout of the thieves. She wasn't afraid to go there with her father until her mother had made such an uproar about the whole situation. Her father, Ashori, however didn't seem to be surprised by her reaction at all, in fact he seemed to put the tantrum aside.  
  
Ashori had decided to meet with the leader of the thieves and establish a proposition. Ashori was a wealthy man and to prevent frequent robberies on his wealth, he decided to pay off the thieves, preventing any confrontation with them. He knew that his widespread wealth would attract the attention of any with a greedy eye.  
  
Out of the corner of his dark grey eyes he spotted his daughter's lighter grey ones peering up at him. Smiling down at her, he picked up his little daughter. His daughter, at the age of eight, could finally disguise her demon form in full, by making her dragon-like ears disappear. Of course, she was no dragon. She had inherited her traits from his family. He came from a long line of sirens living in Greece. His mother was a full- blooded siren yet ended up marrying a non-siren youkai and he was the product. Being half siren himself gave him their powers anyway, yet the male sirens powers differed from the females. Male sirens couldn't use their voices to charm others; instead they had friendliness about them that everyone liked. Along with that friendliness, no siren's song could charm him into a trance.  
  
Sighing to himself he smiled down at her and picked her up from the ground and into his arms. His dark bangs momentarily covering his face as they headed through the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at the thieves' hideout ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want all you jackasses to be on your best behavior when Ashori gets here! He's paying us more than what we could get in three outings. Screw it up, and I'll have your heads!" The leader yelled to his men. He gave some specific men a glare, knowing a few of them to be particularly good at screwing up. His eyes rested on Hiei for a few moments, the ten year old hardly paying attention with his crimson eyes averted to the ground. He knew that Hiei didn't like strangers and hoped that the little fire youkai wouldn't do anything rash. Even though Hiei was only ten, he was one the most merciless and powerful men he had.  
  
His eyes averted to the door as a large knock resounded from it repeatedly. He nodded to the guards, who opened the door slowly, so that all could get a glance at the stranger. A smile came to his face as he saw Ashori, but the smiled turned to a look of surprise upon seeing the young girl in his arms. Ashori set Ashira down as he nodded to the leader. The leader strode to Ashori with a warm smile, "Konnichiwa Ashori-san!" He smiled knowing that his example would be the law to follow while Ashori was present.  
  
Looking down at Ashira he smiled and kneeled down to her eye level, "Who's this Ashori?" he asked glancing up at him.  
  
"This is my youngest, Ashira."  
  
The leader smiled and patted her head before standing with a glare to all the men eyeing her as if they wanted to eat the cute little eight year old. Ashira looked to her father, eyes asking him if she could explore. He nodded but warned her, "Be careful, I can't trust every one of them. She nodded her head in thanks and ran off into the mass of thieves. She looked about, not liking strangers; especially those who were nowhere close to her own age. Ashori stared after his daughter for a moment before leaving with the thief leader to talk.  
  
The rest of the thieves went off to do what they well pleased, ignoring the small girl as it was dangerous to defy their leader. Ashira looked about slowly for something interesting. Oddly enough that something came in the form of a someone, whom Ashira spotted near the back wall. Unfortunately for Hiei, that someone happened to be him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: So what do you think? This is my first posting of a story on ff.net... I suppose I should have put something up sooner.  
  
Hiei: Hn, you've been writing that other one long enough at school.  
  
Me: Hiei, that's for later!  
  
Hiei: How many stories 'till that one becomes existent on here?  
  
Me: Depends... I think maybe four before that one comes up...  
  
Hiei: Your ningen friends stalk you for that one.  
  
Me: Maybe I corrupted them with it, I have to rate that one R.  
  
Hiei: What's this one rated?  
  
Me: It's pretty cutesy right now... I suppose as they get older ratings will go up.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: Okay people! Please Review!!  
  
Hiei: It's simple; Review or die. 


	2. Spiky haired Phantom boy!

Be happy readers, I forgot my Latin workbook at school and I'm neglecting my bio homework to write this chapter... reviews would definitely help... **hint!!!!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who is that girl... ?' He thought. 'Bad enough our leader brought that rich snob here... I wonder who she is... maybe a servant or something. No matter...' He blinked back to reality. 'Hey... where did she go...?'  
  
Ashira looked about through the mass of people. She sighed, knowing herself to be too short to see over any of the men. How was she going to find this kid?  
  
Meanwhile Hiei jumped up onto an overhang to search for the girl. Looking through the crowd, he noticed a flash of silver blonde emerge briefly as the thieves started to disperse. Watching carefully, he waited for her to pop up among the thieves again.  
  
Ashira stopped her journey through the sea of thieves when she arrived to stand at the wall, where Hiei had been moments before. Sighing to herself she sat down, wondering where the spiky haired ten-year old had gone. Thinking a bit more, maybe she was just imagining him. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, thoroughly convinced, that the boy she once saw, was no more than a phantom lingering in the air.  
  
Hiei's red orbs settled on the siren as soon as she had sat down. He watched her warily, wondering why he felt a need to watch this girl. The leader certainly hadn't appointed him, or anyone else for that matter, the job of watching the girl, and even if he had been so graciously given the job, he wouldn't have done it. Stepping off the overhang he settled in between what was left of the thieves. He certainly wasn't going to talk to her.... but something inside him made him want her to talk to him....  
  
Ashira looked up when the sound of feet crunching gravel subsided. Looking about the hall, there was no one to be seen. No one to be seen, but the phantom boy, anyway. Rubbing her eyes she blinked at him several times before deciding his presence was genuine. Standing up, she smiled and hurried up to him.  
  
Hiei cautiously looked her over. He never had seen someone so close to his age up close before. Not to mention the fact that she was girl. His eyes narrowed as he noticed her look, "What?"  
  
She stared, "You don't look invisible." she paused, "I thought phantoms were invisible."  
  
Phantom? What was she saying? He wondered if she had been dropped on her head before... ironic that he had dropped off a whole city himself. "I'm not a phantom. My name is Hiei."  
  
"Oh! My name is Ashira, I'm a siren. What are you?"  
  
"I am a fire youkai. Why did you come with that guy? Did he kidnap you or something?" he inquired. For some odd reason he found himself curious to learn about her. He stared at her. Silvery blonde hair, grey eyes, white tunic with black pants and undershirt; nothing out of the ordinary. Yet those eyes captivated him, seemingly drawing him into a pool of liquid silver that could drown him in their truth and purity. He gave her a small smile, something rare, that he would find himself giving to her many times in the future.  
  
"No, he didn't kidnap me!" she giggled, "That's my Daddy."  
  
"Your father? You're the daughter of that rich guy?"  
  
She nodded, "Mm-hm!" She smiled at him, "Why, is it bad or something?"  
  
"No.. I just didn't think you were...." He answered awkwardly  
  
"So you're one of these theify people? Is it fun? Mother says you're all scum of the earth...."  
  
Hiei frowned slightly.  
  
She smiled, continuing, "But I think you're cool, you don't seem mean at all."  
  
He smiled slightly at her again, "I like being one, it gives me the chance to get stronger."  
  
She nodded, "You wanna go play?"  
  
"Play...?" He frowned slightly, "I've never played before...."  
  
"Don't worry! I can teach you, and then you could teach me to be strong like you!"  
  
He paused and thought for a moment, "Alright."  
  
She smiled happily and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside into the warm autumn air of the training grounds. Hiei found himself blushing slightly at the touch of her soft hand against his own, but knew not why....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: The second chapter!! It's so cute!  
  
Hiei: I acted weird.  
  
Me: Did I make you that out of character? **cries**  
  
Hiei: D-don't cry.... **tries to comfort**  
  
Me: Please Review! **sniffle**  
  
Hiei: For all your sakes... when she gets depressed she tends to get a little scary..  
  
Me: Hiei....  
  
Hiei: What is it Ashira?  
  
Me: You don't need to protect my readers....  
  
Hiei: I think I do.  
  
Me: I thought you would be the one to kill everyone.  
  
Hiei: I will if they don't review and make you depressed more.... I don't get what I want when you're depressed.  
  
Me: Hiei that's for the later chapters!!!  
  
Hiei: **smirk** 


	3. Hide and seek!

Hey all my readers, please review! I enjoy feedback. Please I check everyday for new ones. It would make me so happy and when I'm happy I start to write... ^___^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hiei looked about the forest briefly. He was familiar with this forest, seeing as he trained in it so often. Looking over to Ashira, he smiled. She was looking about the forest with wonder, seeing as she had found one of his favorite spots.  
  
The golden and crimson flecked leaves littered the dark brown earth and the air was crisp and a bit cold. The cold didn't bother him, seeing as what he was, though he looked to Ashira to see if she was alright. She didn't seem to notice the change of the temperature, in all actuality it was colder in the hideout, probably what first gave him the indication it was warm outside.  
  
A small trickle of water cascaded down the surface of a formation of boulders, sending a steady pleasant sound into the area. The trees surrounding the two children were in the shape of a circle, making this spot open and clear. The cloudy sky above was calm, making him feel at ease. He sighed in content, not feeling the need to make something scream out in pain for the moment.  
  
He opened his crimson eyes to see Ashira very close to his face, her nose barely touching his. "W-what?" he stammered.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, "Are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
"No... I thought we were going to play..."  
  
"Don't worry! What do you want to play?" she asked smiling brightly.  
  
"I told you I don't know how to play."  
  
"Oh.. that's right.... Well I'm gonna teach you!"  
  
He smiled faintly at her efforts. She was the first that had actually asked what he wanted to do.. no one ever did that. He looked over at her and found himself smirking at her. She sat thoughtfully on the ground, amidst the colored leaves, pondering on what game they could play. He stood thinking to himself, when she suddenly jumped up and yelped happily, "I know! We can play hide-and-go-seek!! It's so fun!! It's real easy too!"  
  
"Easy, aren't games supposed to be challenging?"  
  
"Don't worry it will be! I'm a good hider!"  
  
"So what exactly do you do?"  
  
"You count to thirty and I go hide somewhere, while you count and close your eyes. Then you come find me!" "Doesn't sound very challenging...."  
  
"Kay! I'm gonna go hide now!!! No peeking!" she cried back, as she ran off. He stood silently for a moment, trying to comprehend her nonchalant actions. She was so....different, but he found himself liking this difference in her. She was like no other person he had ever known. He hoped this wouldn't be their last meeting. He secretly wished for this deal to go over well with Ashori and his leader. If so, they would have to meet with each other every so often and Ashira would probably follow her father's footsteps.  
  
He remembered the game and closed his eyes, counting silently to himself, though he knew had at least spent fifteen seconds standing there thinking. Opening his eyes, he looked about for her, 'Where could she have gone?' he thought.  
  
Ashira watched Hiei through her mind, 'Wonder what he's waiting for...' she sighed and readjusted herself in the small space, between the crevice of the boulders. She remained silent but let out a small sigh. Phasing would be useful to control right about now. She knew she could phase, yet unfortunately, couldn't control it yet. It was like her voice; now it was beautiful, but until she hit the teenage years, she wouldn't be able to use her voice to charm others.  
  
Hiei flitted about the area quickly looking for her. Was he allowed to try and sense her ki... probably not. That wouldn't be a challenge at all. He scanned the clearing for possible places to hide before settling on the boulders. He smirked to himself as he stopped a few yards away from them. Full on smiling, he kneeled down to smirk at her between the crevice. "Found you." He stated.  
  
She gasped, surprised he found her and found herself phasing through the boulders and out of the other side. Smiling, she stood up and ran in the other direction, "You gotta catch me first!"  
  
He smirked and hopped over the boulder. This was her first definite mistake. She didn't know about his speed...well, at least not yet. Running after her he decided he would start off normal and measure her own speeds. Grinning, she looked behind herself, almost sure she wouldn't see him yet. Oh how wrong she was....  
  
Seeing her look of surprise, he sped up, a smirk gleaming on his face. She yelped and ran faster, trying to avoid the fire youkai. Hiei had a look of pure amusement sketched on his face as he raised his speed to be the same as hers. Of course he could go even faster, but for her, he assumed, it was pretty fast.  
  
She could feel his presence directly behind herself, but did not dare look back. She was so surprised that he found her so quickly and then, even, caught up with her as quickly as he did. Snapping back to the reality of the present, she found herself about to go over a small slope. Stopping abruptly, she was able to stop herself from tripping over.. for the moment at least.  
  
Hiei, not realizing why she had stopped and couldn't stop himself from running into her, hit her full on and toppled them both over the slope. After all, he had been following very closely and he hadn't had enough time to stop, even with his speed. As if by instinct, he pulled her into his arms and held her close to himself, protecting her from the fall.  
  
They finally finished rolling downwards and opened their eyes. Hiei's red eyes met with her grey ones and he smiled. They had stopped right at the wall of the hideout. Sighing he looked her over, to see if she had been hurt during the fall. Smiling, she sighed, "Guess I'm It now, ne?"  
  
He nodded and smiled at her. It was then he noticed how they had stopped. He was leaning over her, pinning her to the ground with his weight. He blushed, not knowing why this position was bad, but feeling uncomfortable being in it.  
  
She smiled up at him, "Something wrong?" she asked. Shaking his head, he started moving to get off her. It was then, that two thieves came around the corner and stopped to stare.  
  
The first, a blue-skinned youkai smirked, "Hiei? Getting it on with the rich guy's daughter?!" he called. The second nodded, "Don't you think you're a little young?" he said, snickering loudly. Hiei blushed then glared at the two. "Kamasaki! Ichito! Go away, before I kill you!!"  
  
Kamasaki frowned slightly, "Hiei should you really be doing this without the leader's consent?"  
  
Ichito nodded, "Yeah what about the rest of us?!"  
  
Hiei blushed bright red, but his eyes burned with hatred and rage, "Cotosu......" he whispered getting up off Ashira. His hand unsheathed his katana before either could say anything more. Within moments, the two both had rather large gashes along their chests; not enough to kill quite yet, but to torture for a couple of days as they slowly bled, then they would die.  
  
Hiei ignored their cries of pain and helped Ashira up. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over her yet again.  
  
She nodded, "Uhn! So what were those two talking about?" she asked innocently.  
  
Hiei found himself blushing again but quickly gained control of it, "I think... they didn't.... er... I mean, they meant...--" He sighed thankfully as he heard the whistle of the leader calling them in. "We should go in, your dad and the leader are probably done negotiating..."  
  
"Oh. Um, Hiei can I ask a question?" she turned to look at him. "Sure.... What is it?"  
  
"Are we friends?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah," he paused. "Friends 'till the end."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
ne-interrogative particle  
  
Cotosu- I'll kill you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: I like this chapter's ending...  
  
Hiei: I blush too much... I sound like a love struck little kid...  
  
Me: Hiei... you are a love struck little kid.  
  
Hiei: Hn... forgot about that.  
  
Me: Course you did... *smiles*  
  
Hiei: *blushes again as she smiles* 'K'so!'  
  
Me: You look so adorable when you blush!!! *glomps* Please Review valued readers!  
  
Hiei: We'll be.. uh.... nevermind. *flits off with her* 


	4. Late and memories of the past

I'm really bored readers, so I'm gonna right the next chapter!! I should be cleaning my room but I prefer this BTW: this is further into the future now, there will be a couple of time skips... for the sake of getting through the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six years later....  
  
Hiei sighed impatiently, as he stared into the dark forest, 'Where are they... she's late.' Closing his eyes, he remembered that every new moon of the month, Ashira and her father would come to the hideout.. They had always come at noon. Always. It was well past now. The sun was set and the stars shone dimly in the night sky.  
  
"Hiei, why don't you come inside? It's late. Maybe they forgot or something.." a guard cautiously stated. Hiei wheeled around to look at him. "They never forget. She would tell me if she wasn't coming!" he growled, fire shone menacingly in his eyes.  
  
Yet it was true, when they weren't seeing each other directly, they... or more specifically she, would send letters to him. He wasn't one to write letters much, rather, he would go see her at her house whenever possible. Occasionally, she wasn't there to greet him, having gone off with her father to Greece again, to see her relatives. She was a siren after all, it wouldn't be right to stay so far away from the ocean for too long of a time. Her mother never went however, she wasn't a siren herself, as Ashira had once told him. She came from a line of prophets at Delphi. He decided he didn't like her much after the first time he accidentally met her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK: one year before ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hiei's POV)  
  
I had received a letter from Ashira and had decided to visit her at her house. When I arrived there, I jumped up into her window, like I always had, and entered her room. I looked for her for a while and realized that she wasn't there. I decided to look for her elsewhere, when I heard someone downstairs. Thinking it her, I unfortunately went down there.  
  
I was greeted by a crazy woman throwing an assortment of pots, pans, silverware and a few appliances at my head. Luckily, I dodged them all except for a steel pot that hit my back rather hard as I retreated. Even though my back hurt, I didn't dare complain about it. I went back to her room and sat on the bed. It was a dark purple color and actually very comfortable and soft. I found myself laying on it moments later, and sighed, waiting for her to come back. I grew bored and felt myself closing my red eyes tiredly.  
  
The next thing I knew it was dark and Ashira was sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair. I sat up quickly and blushed faintly as she smiled at me through my reflection.  
  
"Nice nap?" she asked giggling.  
  
I nodded my head slightly, "Are you aware you have a crazy woman downstairs?" I inquired.  
  
"Of course I do, she is my mother."  
  
I stared in disbelief. "Your m-mother?!" I gasped.  
  
She nodded and stood up, setting her brush down. "Yeah, she's crazy. So, what did she throw at you?"  
  
"How did you know she threw something at me?"  
  
"She was babbling about a crazy gothic boy coming into the house."  
  
"Crazy gothic boy....?"  
  
"Uhn, now, where did she nail you?"  
  
I frowned, "She hit my back with a steel pot."  
  
"She used the steel one!? Ooh ouch. Let me see."  
  
I awkwardly took off my cloak and put it beside me. She smiled at me and sat down behind me, "Hold still," she ordered. I did as told and remained silent as she ran her fingers over my back. It was a good thing she was seeing my back and not my face, since I was rather red with embarrassment. She stopped just above my mid-back when I flinched as she touched the spot that hurt. "You have a big bruise Hiei." She commented, biting her lip. "Mother got you good," she finished frowning.  
  
She began rubbing my back with both her hands and it found it felt really good. I sighed and relaxed under her touch. She smiled and laughed, " Does that feel good?" I merely nodded and let out an unintentional moan of pleasure. She stopped abruptly at this. I sighed and cursed myself as she removed her hands and stood up.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked looking away.  
  
I turned to face her and shook my head furiously, "Not at all.... I actually liked it...." I finished with a faint blush creeping across my cheeks.  
  
She smiled and went to her dresser and opened the middle drawer. I watched her curiously, but remained silent. She closed the drawer and held a small blue vial in her hands. She sat down on the bed again, knees tucked under her body. I watched her carefully from the corner of my eye as she opened the bottle. A sweet smell filled the room and I inhaled deeply. She poured the light colored oil on her hands and rubbed them together briefly. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the sweet aroma again. She rested her head on my shoulder and smiled at me, her grey eyes closed. I tensed slightly, blusher brighter now. "Ashira..." I whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you a massage."  
  
I paused, 'a massage? Here in her room? Alone? On her bed?' As I thought, her head moved away and her hands began to massage my back gently. The oil felt nice against my skin, along with her soft fingers. I closed my eyes slowly in pleasure and leaned into her touch. She giggled softly; a laugh I loved to hear. I smiled and leaned against her, my head resting on her shoulder. She smiled down at me, "Feel better?" she asked.  
  
I nodded, "Hell yeah...." I answered, smiling faintly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Regular POV)  
  
Hiei sighed and looked up to the sky. 'Ashira... where are you...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Me: I love this chapter  
  
Hiei: You skipped six years.  
  
Me: So? I need my imagination for later.  
  
Hiei: What happened in between?  
  
Me: Readers use their own imagination if they want specifics. I'll talk about what they did during those six years maybe later  
  
Hiei: So did we do anything right there?  
  
Me: No! That's for later stories!!! They're only 13 and 15!!  
  
Hiei: Isn't that old enough?  
  
Me: Well it is but....  
  
Hiei: But?  
  
Me: I'm leaving... *blushes because of stupidity and leaves*  
  
Hiei: I'll come to. All you ningens need to review. *runs off after her* 


	5. Found alone

Hello all!! I can finally read my reviews!! Thank you all for your nice comments!!! So I update now!! I have just been so busy!! I even went to a Latin convention, where, on my mythology test I got 2nd place out of all the people who took the test!! I'm so happy about that!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sky was dark, foreboding a heavy rain. Yet Hiei stood there, still waiting for Ashira. He was sure she would come. She was just the type of person who wouldn't forget something as important as this. Of course, he never said she wasn't forgetful at other times. The term blonde, definitely would apply to her at times. She could be rather oblivious, but still, that didn't bother him.  
  
With a short sigh, he watched as raindrops started falling. He didn't like the rain, but he remained rooted to the spot. He refused to leave. Who knows... maybe she would come through to the clearing any minute now with a smile upon her face and looking a pretty as ever... He stopped his thoughts short. He shouldn't be thinking these things. He admitted to himself that he liked her some time ago, but refused to mention it to her. They were just friends, nothing more, why jeopardize that friendship by telling her his stupid feelings?  
  
The rain started falling a bit harder, droplets of water running down his cloak. He closed his crimson eyes in thought when he swore he heard something. Snapping his eyes open, he looked about his surroundings carefully. No one; that was odd. Hiei decided to enter the forest and look for her himself. If she wasn't coming to him, he would come to her. He would go to her house if he had to.  
  
Hiei started through the forest, leaving the bewildered guard behind him, cowering in fear from his earlier retort. His feet crunched the fallen leaves underneath him. The wind from the storm was scattering leaves everywhere in the autumn season. Save for the crunching, no sound could be heard in the dark forest... except for a splash.  
  
Wait! A splash... could it be her?! Hiei quickly ran towards the river in the direction he heard the sound. His eyes darted about the forest, yet there was no telling how far this person... or thing could be off. He had excellent hearing along with his other heightened senses, so whatever he had heard could be miles off.  
  
He came to a halt as he reached the banks of a black river. The water wasn't toxic, just black in color. In fact, it was some of the most refreshing water in the forest. Huffing slightly from running through the forest, he bent down to the edge to take a quick drink. Cupping his hands, he dipped them into the river and brought the dark water to his lips. He nearly choked on the liquid upon glancing downstream a ways.  
  
Ashira floated above the water slightly on her back. Most of her body was submerged and the water was slowly dragging her down into its depths. In the blink of an eye, he threw himself into the water and reached her unmoving body. He gently, yet hastily, dragged her out of the water in his arms. Hiei set her down on the bank and removed her clinging wet bangs from her cheeks. She looked paler than usual and didn't look too good, even assuming he had just found her unconscious in a river....  
  
"Ashira!" he called, trying to wake her from her comatose state. He gently shook her, then, noticed how cold and clammy her skin was. Propping her up, he moved to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He rose his temperature in hopes of warming her with his own body. 'Please wake up.....'  
  
She made no move to his words and realizing that she was gone, he began to cry. He had never cried in his life, even when he was thrown off the Koorime city. He had always known what was going on and why he was rejected, but he never cried about it. The few tears that fell from his cheeks, crystallized into perfect dark tear gems. The first tear rolled from his face and dropped against her, falling into the folds of her shirt.  
  
"...Hiei...?"  
  
He blinked open his eyes and stared down at her, "Ashira?"  
  
"Uhn?"  
  
"Daijabou?"  
  
"......." She strangely remained silent. He clutched her a bit tighter.  
  
"Ashira..... what are you hiding...? Why are you so late... and where's Ashori?"  
  
She looked down as tears fell from her dull grey eyes. "He's..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and raised a brow at her. "He's... what?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean by gone? Did you come by yourself!? You shouldn't be doing that! There's too many things that could kill you out here! You--"  
  
She stopped him short, "Hiei....my father is dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Well...what do you think?  
  
Hiei: It was interesting...  
  
Me: I know it was sorta short but I write more with short chapters and then I can update for all my readers  
  
Hiei: I see... but you've been doing a lot of stuff lately... it bothers me  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Hiei: You'll get yourself sick again. I mean it's 2:30 am!!  
  
Me: I'm a night person... I get more ideas at night.  
  
Hiei: Let's go to bed.  
  
Me: I suppose I should... my parents don't know I'm up still  
  
Hiei: Let's go before they ban you from the computer....  
  
Me: AH! No, I can't handle being separated from my lover!!  
  
Hiei: That is me..... right? -_-  
  
Me: uh... I'm gonna sleep now....  
  
Hiei: Ashira!!! Answer me!!  
  
Me: **runs off**  
  
Hiei: Review for her, she'll write more.... **runs after her and is seen pouncing**  
  
Me: Itai....... @_@  
  
Hiei: I win... ^ ^ **picks her up and goes to bed** 


	6. Colds and Contemplation

Kay people I'm in a good mood, so I'm working on the new chapter for all of you... I did sorta leave you hanging didn't I? Oops. You'll like it I promise and btw this story will have probably 4 or 5 chapters left, then I start the next part of their lives!!! Whee!!! Be happy!!! ^_________________________________^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stared at her for a moment, the information received, still processing in his head. He adjusted so that she was cradled in his arms now. "Ashori.... is dead......?" He paused to think about it. Ashori was no push over... he had some fairly powerful skills. And, as far as he knew, nobody hated him or anything. He even liked him... well, more or less his daughter, but still....  
  
"He was murdered."  
  
This certainly made more sense. Ashori hadn't been old, at least for a father. "By who?"  
  
"A thief... he also killed my father's best friend, Jorin."  
  
"Do you know any reasons why...." He stopped as he looked down at her tear- stained face. "Ashira...."  
  
"I came to tell your leader and pay for this month..."  
  
"You shouldn't have come... you could have mailed me a letter."  
  
"I couldn't just not come... you were expecting me."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but found that if he did happen to say anything, he would be lying to her and himself. Sighing, he stood with her in his arms. She didn't protest to his actions, too distraught to notice anything really at the moment. He glanced down at her, rain dripping down his chin to drop against her cheek. Her eyes were dull, never had he seen them without life like this.  
  
She was always close to her father. Much more so to him instead of her mother. She inherited most of his traits as well. The siren thing definitely, but her nature as well. He was always so nice to himself... even though he WAS a thief... A forbidden child....  
  
Hiei looked down to see Ashira tucked against his chest. Having fallen asleep during his own rambling of thoughts. He reached his hand up to her face and wiped a few tears, mixed with the cold rain, away from her cheek. He quickly made his way back to the hideout, being as gentle as he could, so as not to wake her from her exhausted slumber.  
  
Upon arriving, he entered quietly and walked back to his room. He didn't share his room with any of the others, seeing as many of the men were avoiding him lately. It didn't matter much to him, really. All it did was give him the freedom to do what he wanted in the room, without anyone else to bother him.  
  
Hiei set her down on his bed gently. First pulling back the covers, so she could be warm when he pulled them back up. The furs were warm, they should have been, it was stolen from a high class merchant after all...  
  
He sighed and smiled faintly as she snuggled into the warmth. Yet his smile turned to a frown once he felt her head. Heat shot through the backside of his hand, tingling his senses. This was certainly too hot for her, more normal for him really. It seemed that she had contracted a cold out in the rain. Being unconscious in a cold river didn't seem to help much either.  
  
He left her side for a few moments to return with a wet rag. Kneeling next to the bed, he gently rubbed the damp cloth against her forehead. Her cheeks were tinged with a feverish pink and as the cloth hit her forehead she tuned on her side. He blinked at her, slightly surprised that she moved when he had done that.  
  
Hiei found himself staring at her again, like he had done so many times before. His eyes traveled about her face, before settling on her lips. They looked so temptingly perfect, that he wanted to kiss them. It wouldn't be like she would know, right? He sighed and stood up, his code mentally smacking away those thoughts. He would not let himself to that. She was Ashira, his friend... his... only friend. He couldn't let this stupid feeling inside him take away what he had gained six years ago. He would not allow it to happen.  
  
He looked at her when he heard the coverlet move. She was staring up at him silently. Heat rose to his face, but he quickly controlled it. He felt as if she caught him in the act of thinking those things...  
  
"Hiei.... Where are we?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"Oh. Did you bring me here?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't know what else to do. You fell asleep."  
  
"I know... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Oh alright. Um, can I go talk to the leader now? I really should pay him and then leave. Mother doesn't know I left the house."  
  
"You didn't tell your mother where you were going?"  
  
"Hiei, don't you remember? She disapproves of thieves...."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes in remembrance, with a quick massage to his back, "Oh yes... now I remember."  
  
She smiled faintly and attempted to sit up. The key word was attempted, for as soon as she did, she sneezed loudly and fell back into the pillow. Hiei blinked and chuckled, "I don't suggest you try going anywhere anytime soon. You have a nasty cold."  
  
"Uhn... but..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Get some rest Ashira. I'll give the leader your message and the payment."  
  
She nodded briefly and covered her head in the coverlet. He sighed, "I need the pouch you know." She threw it to him from under the covers. Catching it, he walked towards the door and took one last look back at her, before walking out the door and shutting it closed softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Another chappie out!  
  
Hiei: I don't act like that.  
  
Me: I know, in the next story you'll be acting like your evil little self..  
  
Hiei: Why then?  
  
Me: Part of the plot..  
  
Hiei: So there is a method to the madness.... Hn I never would have known.  
  
Me: Well of course there—HEY!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: You just insulted me!!!  
  
Hiei: I do that a lot.  
  
Me: You don't love me anymore!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Hiei: Please... stop that's not true.  
  
Me: Say it then!!  
  
Hiei: Fine... *mumbles something incoherent*  
  
Me: What was that?  
  
Hiei: How bout I show you instead.  
  
Me: Nani?  
  
Hiei: Review ningens. *picks her up quickly and flits off to the bedroom yet again* 


	7. A promise and a kiss

Ok.. finally I feel like updating.. even though I would like reviews.. that really gets me going actually.. so.... um yeah.. here...  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hiei walked slowly down the hall to the leader's chamber. After all he was in no hurry to see the leader, in fact he had second thoughts about leaving Ashira alone. There were, after all, many youkai thieves that could take advantage of Ashira in such a state. She had come a long way from the small girl in the tunic from six years ago. Her hair still long and her eyes still pure, but she had certainly grown a lot. She was only a bit shorter than himself actually, which in his terms was okay, since he wasn't the tallest youkai around anyway.  
  
Hiei didn't bother to knock as he entered the large chamber of the thief leader. The leader had looked over to see who it was from his seat at the desk, but upon seeing the fire youkai, quickly excused the disrespectful intrusion. "What is it Hiei?" he asked gruffly, looking back to counting money and riffling through an assortment of papers.  
  
"Ashori is dead." Hiei said simply.  
  
This caught the leader's attention, "Dead? When did this happen?" he asked, looking up at Hiei.  
  
"Ashira told me. She came here alone; luckily I found her out in the forest when I did." He toyed with the pouch he held in his hands. "Ashira says the payment's here for this month." He threw the pouch to the desk, scattering its contents of gold across the rough wood evenly. "I'm leaving," he stated and walked out the door.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ashira sighed from under the comfort of the coverlet. Memories of her father were already beginning to bear heavily on her thoughts. She quickly wiped away a lone tear that escaped her closed eye with a swift movement of her hand. She opened her eyes when she felt something small roll down to softly hit her chest. She fumbled her hands around in the darkness for a moment before pushing back the coverlet with the shed tear gem of Hiei in between her forefinger and thumb. She watched it as it caught the firelight of the room and reflected the room perfectly on its surface. 'I wonder if this belongs to Hiei?' she thought, 'It is his room...'  
  
Just then, Hiei opened the door softly, trying not to wake her. He was bit surprised to see her sitting up and awake but it didn't show much on his face. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine I guess..." she quickly had hidden her little discovery. For some strange reason she found that she didn't really want Hiei to know about it. She usually didn't tend to keep anything from him.... He was like a therapist that she could almost always talk to whenever she needed, but this time was different. What it was, she did not know.  
  
In the meantime, Hiei had stepped over to her and put the back of his hand against her forehead, "You're still too hot.... But you are getting cooler." He said slowly after a moment of thinking. He sat down on the bed and smiled a bit at her, "Ashira... no matter what, I'll always be here for you. Come to me if you need anything... and I mean anything... murder and stealing aren't against my morals." He added the last bit as an after thought, since she was still weaker than him and most probably would always be.  
  
"Thanks Hiei... you don't know how much that means to me." She reached over and hugged him tightly. He blushed a bit; being shocked by her action, but soon wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her back.  
  
"Ashira..." Hiei smiled a bit and chanced a small kiss on her forehead. "I think I do know." He slowly let her go and stood, "You can stay here as long as you like...." He started to head for the door, "Oh and Ashira?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, slightly smiling at him.  
  
"If anyone comes in here that's not me, scream."  
  
"Mmm, okay." She nodded faintly and lay back down inside the comfort of the covers. Closing her eyes, she could hardly feel the slight heat of the blush she had gained, as she drifted off into sleep and into dreamland.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Me: I'm tired now...  
  
Hiei: I finally got to do SOMETHING....  
  
Me: Meaning?  
  
Hiei: I got to give you a kiss...  
  
Me: Oh... well, you'll get better ones in the next story  
  
Hiei: Will I? ::smirks::  
  
Me: Not if you keep undressing me with your eyes. ::glares::  
  
Hiei: Isn't this story coming to a close soon?  
  
Me: Yeah... probably... like... fewer than five chapters left...  
  
Hiei: Then the good one, right?  
  
Me: Yes... the one where you get to try to win me over.  
  
Hiei: It will be easy.  
  
Me: Oh really.... ::crosses arms across chest::  
  
Hiei: Who can resist me?  
  
Me: Kurama's fan girls.  
  
Hiei: That doesn't count.  
  
Me: Well while Hiei tries to heal his wounded ego, Please review, I want to get started on the next story and reviews motivate me to write. More reviews equal more motivation!!!   
  
Hiei: You can't resist me.  
  
Me: Nope I can't. So come on. ::grabs him from the back of his cloak::  
  
Hiei: Oo 


	8. Bad dreams

Well hello readers, sorry the last chapter took so long and then it was so short... I've been going through a lot of stress lately and such, actually I'm in Finals week right now, I should be studying but no one needs to know that.... : ) ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Slowly, a dark figure crept into Hiei's room, silently shutting the door behind him. He smirked and hissed, flicking a forked black tongue between two yellow fangs protruding from his mouth. Yellow eyes gazed hungrily over Ashira's body hidden in the blankets. He slowly crept over to her bedside, knowing now that Hiei was out of the room as he had seen him walking down the hall. He smiled to himself, thinking that now it would be much easier to take advantage of the siren girl. He wasn't the only one that found themselves drawn to her beauty; most of the clan's thieves did find her a slight irresistible. Not only was she a weak little girl, now she had a cold, or so he had heard, making her even an easier catch. It was just a matter of making her keep her mouth shut, no matter, that's what fangs were for.  
  
Ashira smiled slightly in her sleep, the dream she was having was nice. Hiei was there and the both of them were playing tag. She was it... he always caught her eventually. He usually toyed with her a bit, making the game a bit more interesting, and then when he found it fitting, would speed up and catch her. Then the game would ensue as before, he going slower than possible so she had a bit of a chance and then slow down so he could go after her again. In this dream however, Hiei was going fast as she chased him across the field. At the rate she could go, she would NEVER catch the Jaganshi. As she sped up to the fastest her body could go, the world seemed to go black. She stopped running and so did Hiei. He looked back at her slowly and raised an eyebrow at her curiously, wondering why she had stopped. She looked around quickly as the earth began to shake and rumble under the two teenagers' feet. Ashira looked up at Hiei in a shocked manner and he started to run back to her side. She blinked and urged him to hurry.  
  
Out of her dream, Ashira had started to toss a turn, something wrong in the dream. The demon watching her, rolling his eyes, "Poor thing...." He hissed with a satisfying smirk. He ran a clawed and scaly hand over her cheek, leaving small scratch lines of blood where his sharp claws had broken the skin.  
  
Back in the dream, the earth began to crack, separating the two quite quickly. Hiei made the jump for the other side of the quickly widening chasm. His jump fell short however and he began to fall, merely inches from the intended destination where his feet were supposed to have reached. Ashira slid to the ground and grabbed his hand, grabbing hold of the edge with her free hand, straining to hold on to his weight. She smiled faintly at him and he smiled back slightly. Seeing the strain it put on her to hold on to him and keep herself from slipping, he let go of her hand and fell into the darkness.  
  
Ashira screamed and woke up quickly, grasping the sheets so tightly, her knuckles colored white. The snake youkai blinked at her and looked back towards the door, "Ssssssshit...." He hissed, knowing Hiei would have heard her by now and was undoubtedly coming to her rescue.  
  
Hiei threw open the door, katana drawn. He didn't wait for an explanation or anything for that matter and quickly stabbed the youkai in the chest, dark blood splashing to the floor. "Ashira! Are you alright?!" he asked kneeling next to her and grabbing her hand.  
  
"...I guess so..." she said softly, breathing hard.  
  
Hiei noticed her face and frowned, "Ashira, you're bleeding." He brought a hand to her face and felt her wounds lightly, blood slipping onto his fingers.  
  
"How can a dream make you bleed?" she asked a bit confused, considering they were talking about two different things.  
  
"A dream?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, "I was talking about Suruku....." he motioned to the bloody body of the snake youkai with his katana. "He wasn't in here for afternoon tea." He growled.  
  
"I—I had a dream..." she stuttered, looking down to her lap in embarrassment.  
  
"Everyone has dreams, what was so special about yours?" He sounded a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all." She replied looking down. It was odd that Hiei would reply to her so bitterly or sarcastically and she found that she felt herself draw back from him and become more timid.  
  
"I'm not leaving this room again. I see now, that even though the clan knows that you belong to me they still will go after you... hn." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Belong to you?" she cocked her head a slight and blinked, very confused with the situation.  
  
Hiei looked up quickly, "What I mean to say is that you are my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you..." he sighed, hoping that his quick excuse would pass by her.  
  
"Uhn... I suppose so...." She nodded and reached her fingers up to touch the blood trickling down her cheek. "I wonder why he scratched me...." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I mean really, what did he want this late at night?" she shook her head in disbelief at the rudeness she believed Suruku had shown.  
  
Hiei sighed and closed his eyes, "That's how we thieves are... cruel, greedy and bloodthirsty..." he told this more to himself than her.  
  
"Hiei..." she blinked at him sadly, "You're not any of those things..... you're........ Hiei." She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled slightly, "Get some rest Ashira. You need it."  
  
"But Hiei, I just woke up..." she whined slightly, not wanting to have that nightmare again. The whole prospect of losing Hiei made her heart ache and her blood run cold. She quickly threw her arms about him, "Please.... Please don't leave me."  
  
Hiei nodded and smiled at her, "I promised I wouldn't and besides, as a Hiei, I keep my promises."  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Me: Well, that's done... it took me a while but I finished the eighth chapter!  
  
Hiei: Hn, at least I got to kill something...  
  
Me: What about the hide and go seek chapter??  
  
Hiei: I didn't kill them then... they didn't die outright.  
  
Me: Oh yeah....  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Me: You got to say your word in this chapter, don't you feel special?  
  
Hiei: Am I finally becoming a bit... meaner?  
  
Me: A little, you're agitated, but not full blown Hiei material yet  
  
Hiei: Next story ne?  
  
Me: Yeppers, a few more chapters for here and then off to the next story! ::holds up flags::  
  
Hiei: I can't believe what I have to do in the next story....  
  
Me: Hehe, so you would never take advice from a certain Fox then?  
  
Hiei: Never.  
  
Me: But he's the king of thieves, the best of the best, the infamous sex god!!  
  
Hiei: Hn, I'll show you sex god.... ::grabs her and flits off:: Review or die. 


	9. Change

Well hello hello faithful readers... well at least I HOPE you are faithful, I do wish more people knew about the story and read it though, I want more people to love me... most of these people are friends anyway.... Hmm, maybe they read because they fear me... that sounds a bit right, ne? Anyway, I am done with summer school and I get to start summer reading, oh goody, but as long as I have readers/reviewers, I will live on!!! ::holds up victory sign::  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hiei watched Ashira as she gathered her clothes up to leave the hideout. "Why are you leaving?" he asked after a moment of silence. She looked back at him, the tunic she wore ruffling, seeing as it was too big on her.  
  
"Anou, Hiei, I've been here for a week and a half. No doubt my mother has sent out half a dozen search parties out already, even after Jeran told her where I was." She pulled on her braided hair a bit, seeing Hiei's face at the mention of Jeran. "Hiei.... Jeran is my brother, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember." He said quickly, glaring at the wall.  
  
"Besides, it must be annoying to have someone sleeping in your bed." She smiled at him and finished folding her normal clothes. "I think I'm finished getting my things together and now my cold is gone." She smiled happily, "Thanks to your awesome care."  
  
"Hn, it was nothing." He blushed slightly, trying not to seem as though he enjoyed her compliments.  
  
"You can be so silly sometimes!" she giggled and sat down on his bed. "Kinda like how all your theify friends kept forgetting that I was staying in your room."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes in irritation, the memories of a great number of the clan's thieves sneaking into his room to get to Ashira. He had slain all of them before any of them could get their hands on her. Not like she noticed really, whether she was asleep, in the bath or awake, she never got the implications of what those men had wanted to do.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked, blinking slightly at him.  
  
His wine colored eyes snapped open to look at her, "I was just thinking... maybe I should take you home."  
  
"There's really no need Hiei, I know my way back. I have made this trip like a million times already. I'll come visit soon anyway so it's not like this will be a big farewell or anything." She smiled at him.  
  
Hiei remained silent and looked her over, "Come on, let's go." "Uhn!" she jumped up and smiled at him, "It's been fun spending so much time here."  
  
"It has?" Hiei looked a bit bewildered at the comment. The thieves were odd, not like a real family and the hideout was certainly not a comfortable home.  
  
"I got to spend so much time with you." She looked up with her hands behind her head as they walked down the hall, "I love spending time with you Hiei."  
  
Hiei smiled a bit, "That makes me happy."  
  
Ashira nodded and laughed as they walked out into the crisp summer air. The sun was low enough to cast a brilliant display of red and orange through the forest, letting shadows dance through the trees and upon the ground.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" she suddenly said after a long silence and moment of standing in the same clearing where the two had played hide and go seek so many years ago...  
  
"I suppose so, but there are things that look better."  
  
"Like what?" she asked looking at him, eyes reflecting the bright red of the sun brilliantly.  
  
Hiei just looked away from her, "You better get going. You should be getting home before dark if you leave now..."  
  
"Yeah don't want to be out and about with the spookies." She giggled and made a 'rawr' noise and held up her arms like a ghost.  
  
He gave her an odd look and rolled his eyes, "You're strange."  
  
She giggled, "I know." She jogged off to the edge of the clearing and waved, "Bye Hiei!"  
  
He nodded and waved slightly, "Good bye Ashira."  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hiei turned back after a while and came face to face with the leader. "Hn." He started to walk past him when the leader spoke.  
  
"Hiei. I need to talk to you."  
  
"You already are."  
  
"Hiei... I regret saying this, but you need to leave."  
  
"Leave?" Hiei looked back at him, "Meaning?"  
  
"You destroyed half the clan for the sake of that girl, one girl does not amount to half a clan."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
He continued, "You killed some of our best thieves."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hiei! No one feels safe around you anymore!!! You're uncontrollable and you don't belong here any longer."  
  
Hiei hned, "Then I'll leave as you asked." He spat, "I hated you all from the start you know." He walked inside to collect his things, not looking any of the thieves in the eyes. Hatred radiated off him as did massive amounts of ki.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ashira walked into her house, "I'm home...." She blinked as she looked around the entry at the mostly bare walls. "What the....."  
  
Her mother bustled in, "Ashira!" she ran to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Mother... where is all the furniture?"  
  
"We're moving!!" she smiled wide.  
  
Ashira's eyes widened, "Nani?!"  
  
"Since your father is gone, I think it would be best we moved closer to home."  
  
"This is our home! Mother are you insane?!"  
  
"Ashira... I know you like it here, but it will be better for us back in Greece."  
  
"How will it be better!?"  
  
"We have family there... people that matter."  
  
"I have someone that matters here!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes and if you take me away from here I'll hate you forever! This is where Dad chose for us to live, this is where I have grown up..." she trailed off, "This is where Hiei is..."  
  
"You'll like it back in Greece Ashi."  
  
Ashira frowned. She hated it when her mother used the nickname her father and brothers used.  
  
"It's already settled. All your things are packed up."  
  
Ashira glared at her.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?!"  
  
"Well if you had been home, it wouldn't have seemed so soon now would it?" her mother gave a small grin and walked off.  
  
Ashira looked down, "I'll have to write Hiei and tell him..." she walked upstairs to her room that was now stripped off all furniture. Sighing, she took a pen and paper from her bag and sat down cross legged on the carpet.  
  
_**Dear Hiei, **_

_**I don't know how to say this so I'll just sorta say it. Mother's decided we're moving. We're going back to Greece, seeing as it is where my whole family is from. I won't be coming back to the clan anymore, it's a bit of a long trip. You can explain to your leader ne? Besides you can still visit me if you want. I'm sure you can find out where Greece is if you tried. We're leaving tomorrow, so by the time you get this it will be a bit too late to catch me here. I'm really going to miss you and I hope I see you soon. Kay?  
  
Love, Ashira**_  
  
She sighed and folded the letter neatly and placed it in a white envelope. "I'll have Arion mail it for me in the morning..." she yawned and pulled a remaining blanket and pillow out from the closet and lay down. Closing her eyes she thought of Hiei before drifting off to sleep.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Me: Well, that seemed longer than my other chapters...  
  
Hiei: How is this gonna work out?  
  
Me: Sorewa himesu desu! ::waves finger::  
  
Hiei: Hn, stop using Xellos quotes  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Hiei: Because it's not a god damned secret!  
  
Me: You're grouchy.  
  
Hiei: I am not  
  
Me: Yes you are. ::sticks out tongue::  
  
Hiei: ::grabs her:: Baka onna.  
  
Me: Meep?  
  
Hiei: Bed. Now.  
  
Me: ::blinks as they flit off::


	10. Seperation

Hello Hello my friends! Probably wondering why I haven't been updating ne? Well the truth is I've been not in the mood and I decided that until I got 50 reviews to my name I wouldn't be writing the next chapter. Well after this chapter, which will probably be short, we'll probably have one or two chapters left until the second story comes out, titled **_'A fox's advice on winning over a siren'_**. If you can't think of a certain kitsune then I suggest you brush up on some Yu Yu Hakusho details... hehe, so anyway, to those who do know this fox, I'm sure some of you are a bit excited to see him come in. Eventually the whole gang will show up, but that's much later... like a couple stories later really... so on with the show!

* * *

Ashira looked down at her feet with a sigh. Leaving here would be hard for mainly two reasons. One she definitely voiced to her mother over the course of the morning while they were getting some last things together. She had grown up in the very house they were now leaving. She casually ran her fingers over the small engravings of the yearly heights on the wall next to the front door, her own, seemingly dwarfed by her older brothers'. All those years would be lost to her as soon as she stepped out of the house for the last time. She thought about running from her mother and staying in the large house, but found that she would miss her brothers too much.

Of course there was another reason she didn't want to leave, yet she never did tell her mother or brothers about the young boy that she had met and came to befriend. Only her father had known about their friendship and he decided it best not to tell his overly protective wife. Ashira sighed; thinking of Hiei was hard not to do. He was the best friend she had ever had. She felt her own heart ache knowing she would be so far away from him.

She had already asked her older brother Arion to sneak off and send it for her. She could never get far with her mother watching and Jeran was helping her get some things together, seeing as he was the oldest of the three. He was already back from the errand and getting scolded by their mother for not helping Jeran. He didn't really get caught for going off for about an hour; she has just assumed he was sitting in a tree being lazy again.

Her mother finally announced they were going and called Ashira out of the house. Ashira slowly walked out the door, taking one last look at the only home she knew and sighed, shutting the door for one last time, firmly grasping something hanging from her neck....

* * *

Hiei growled and glared at the remaining comrades that he happened not to kill when Ashira had stayed. His katana and the clothes on his back were really all he cared about and that's just about all he took as well. The one thing that stood out from his usual black attire was a small bracelet on his right hand. It was a simple one made of brightly colored yarn. Ashira had called it a friendship bracelet as Hiei recalled. She had one on her own wrist as well and had told Hiei that once they wore away and broke off their wrists they could make a wish and it would come true. He hardly believed it, but seeing as it was a gift from Ashira, he didn't dare take it off. He was already walking through the forest toward her house at a casual pace, not wanting to arrive there looking flustered at all. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, thinking of seeing her so soon again....

* * *

The letter that Ashira had written to Hiei, telling him that she was moving, soon arrived at the desk of the gruff leader of the bandits. He looked it over and ripped it open with a knife. Reading it, he smirked, "Hiei won't be getting this; we don't associate with him anymore. Ah well, at least I know I won't be getting paid anymore..." he sighed, "Oh well, my men were gettin' lazy anyway..."

That letter would never be seen by Hiei....

* * *

Hiei made his way up to Ashira's window as the sky turned dark and rain started to fall. He looked into her dark room and was a bit confused. Either his eyes weren't yet focused to the darkness of her room yet or nothing was in there. He opened the window slowly and stepped in cautiously. The room was bare and the house seemed eerily quiet. Hiei's subconscious screamed the obvious to him, but he refused to believe it as he flitted around the house, searching almost frantically. The whole house was empty... He bit his lip and slumped to the floor of the deserted home. She was gone.....

* * *

Me: This chapter was hard to write.. it was kinda sad too...

Hiei: How many chapters left?  
  
Me: Probably one.

Hiei: I get to be all suicidal don't I...  
  
Me: Well yeah... but you're still homicidal if that's what you're worried about..  
  
Hiei: Good. ::smirks::

Me: Well I'm gonna be needing at least 12 reviews more before I give you the last chapter so please review, '**_Meetings of a siren and a thief'_**

Hiei: Just review it and make her happy....

Me: C'mon Hiei, let's go play playstation.

Hiei and Me: ::walk off::


End file.
